Ancients
The Ancients is the modern, generic, overarching term to apply to any of several polities sharing a common ancestral link. This catch all term applies to any hyper advanced 'mega human' race descended from a common source. First Period The Ancients as a collective whole have existed for many hundreds of millions of years going through repeated advances in technology generally only to suffer some form of catclysm, generally due to interneceine fighting between groups. Very little is known about the original base of the Ancients merely that it is speculated they were perhaps amongst the first sentient races of the universe. What is known is that early in there history they developed Faster than Light drive technology which allowed them to seed the galaxy. Stargate The invention of the stargate first was invented by a Predecessor state. Most speculation puts the invention of the stargate to less than eight hundred million years ago. Some time during the period one of the Ancients frequent cataclysms created a massive loss of technology forcing the eventual recreation of the Stargate. Several hundred million years prior to the present the Stargate technology was recreated and seed ships were launched by various ancient polities to create Stargate Networks. This action kicked off another of the Ancients great eras of exploration. Modern Successor States The Ancients as known in the Milky Way are considered to be extinct except in various convient legal matters. The Ayelied The Ayelied ceased fuctioning as a viable state in the Milky Way following their defeat during the First War in Heaven. In regards to sucessors the Aedra and Daedric powers are considered to be there appropriate successors. This is generally supported as both the Daedra and Aedric powers are comprised of members of the Ayelied faction of Ancients. The Alteran As with the Ayelied the Alteran have really ceased as a viable state in regards to the Milky Way. Unlike the case of the Ayelied their primary claimants of successor states are the Ascended, and the various descendants of the Alteran. Descendants First codified by the Goa'uld as an amendment to the protected planets treaty as a part of the condition to introduce Earth the Descendants faction of the Alteran is comprised as all Earth born bearers of the Alteran gene. As a part of instance by the System Lords this faction is considered to act as Successor to the earlier Alteran Republic. For the sake of diplomacy the head of state is considered to be Jonathan J. "Jack" O'Neill of the USAF. This is considered to a point of contention on Earth. Alteran Republic The Alteran Republic dating back to the before the War in Heaven is defunct, but is considered to have spawned more than a dozen would be successor states. While most of these claimants have been dealt with by the aggression by Daedric or Aedric states there still exist remnants of their existence. Amongst these are what is left of the 'Second Alteran Republic' which was proclaimed following the return of the Alteran from Pegasus. This second Republic was considered destroyed by an extremely odd coallition of powers including committed assets from the Aedra and Daedra. Category:Lightning Fervor